Software developers continue to develop steadily more data intensive products, such as ever-more sophisticated, and graphic intensive applications and operating systems. As a result, higher capacity memory, both volatile and non-volatile, has been in persistent demand. Add to this demand the need for capacity for storing data and media files, and the confluence of personal computing and consumer electronics in the form of portable media players (PMPs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), sophisticated mobile phones, and laptop computers, which has placed a premium on compactness and reliability.
Nearly every personal computer and server in use today contains one or more hard disk drives (HDD) for permanently storing frequently accessed data. Every mainframe and supercomputer is connected to hundreds of HDDs. Consumer electronic goods ranging from camcorders to digital data recorders use HDDs. While HDDs store large amounts of data, they consume a great deal of power, require long access times, and require “spin-up” time on power-up. Further, HDD technology based on magnetic recording technology is approaching a physical limitation due to super paramagnetic phenomenon. Data storage devices based on scanning probe microscopy (SPM) techniques have been studied as future ultra-high density (>1 Tbit/in2) systems. Ferroelectric thin films have been proposed as promising recording media by controlling the spontaneous polarization directions corresponding to the data bits. However, uncontrolled switching of the polarization direction of a data bit can undesirably occur in ferroelectric thin films as data bit density increase.